universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape From The Mysterious Beyond
"Escape From the Mysterious Beyond" is the ninth episode of the animated children's series The Land Before Time (TV Series). It originally aired on February 16th, 2007 in Canada an officially in the United States on March 15th. Voice Actors * Cody Arens as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Thud * Max Burkholder as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech Plot The gang are exploring a cave, and walk into an unknown area, although Ruby finds it vaguely familiar. They soon realize that they are in the Mysterious Beyond when they are pursued by Red Claw. Everywhere they look to hide, Red Claw manages to find them. Petrie then leads them to a narrow ledge where they cannot be reached, but seconds later Screech and Thud leap onto the ledge and chase them. Thud soon corners them, but an earthshake (earthquake) occurs, separating Chomper and Ducky from the rest of the gang, and somehow landing them on a higher ledge. While the others try to find a way to rescue Chomper and Ducky, the two are alarmed to find out that Thud has become trapped with them. However, Thud cannot get to them, as his tail has become stuck under a pile of rubble. He is still set on eating the children, but begins taunting Chomper when he stands up to him, especially when he learns that Chomper is friends with Ducky, a plant eater. Ducky feels sympathetic towards Thud, because he is in pain, but he does not receive her condolences graciously. She later begins to fret over whether the others will be able to save them, and Chomper comforts her, assuring her that they will, and dismissing Thud's snide remarks that they will more likely abandon them, on the grounds that no one would want to help "a little biter" like Chomper. Having tolerated being referred as "little" by him so far, the words finally begin to sink into Chomper, but Ducky tells him that she thinks he was being big by comforting her. Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others find themselves chased by Red Claw and Screech again, and hide under a large mass of tangled roots, where they cannot be reached. Littlefoot then gets the idea to save Chomper and Ducky by using trees as a bridge. When they get back to them, they push a weak-rooted tree trunk across the canyon to make a bridge for them. As Chomper and Ducky run to them, Chomper looks back at Thud, who is depressed because no one will come to help him. Pitying him, Chomper goes back to help, requesting that Thud not try to eat him in the process. Chomper moves some of the rocks off of Thud's tail, enough so that he can discharge it from the rest of the mound. As Chomper rejoins the others, Spike pushes the tree down into the canyon so as to separate them from Thud, but he jumps across with considerable ease after they depart. It is not long before Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are pursuing them again. They take refuge in a cave, and only Thud becomes wise to their whereabouts. Remembering what Chomper did for him, he decides to let them off for once, and deliberately misleads his colleagues. Unaware of this, but relieved to be safe, the gang returns to the entrance from which they came, and then go home. Songs * Everything Will Be Okay * Adventuring Reception "Escape from the Mysterious Beyond" has a current rating of 10/10 at TV.com, based on eight votes. Trivia * This is the second episode in which subtitles are used when Sharpteeth are speaking. * This is one of four episodes on the Adventuring in the Mysterious Beyond DVD. * Strangely, Tricia is credited in this episode, despite not making a single appearance. Goofs * Cera has brow horns, like her original Bambo design, and has a green eye. * Screech's snout is colored like the color of his stripes in one scene. Category:The Land Before Time Category:Television episodes